La verdad al desnudo
by lori777
Summary: Sherly esta preocupada porque sus padres pelean por la noche, o quizá hacen algo más. johnlock/OC.


**SHERLOCK©BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: AU basado en la series de fics "Blue & Gray Chronicles". Incluye uso de OC.**

 **Johnlock**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **La verdad al desnudo**

Aquella mañana en el 221 B de _Baker street_ había una pequeña preocupada frente a un plato de desayuno, uno de sus favoritos, panqueques con tocino, pero no había probado bocado alguno a pesar que su _tío_ Merlín lo había preparado especialmente para ella. En la silla de lado se encontraba su _Basil_ quien estaba siendo obligado a comer por su hermano menor, el padre de la niña se encontraba sentado en el sillón con el ceño fruncido, lucía algo adolorido, entonces la pequeña sintió más pesar en su corazón. Merlín se percató de la tristeza en el rostro de Sherly, se acercó sobre la mesa para verla de cerca.

—¿Qué sucede querida?—preguntó el azabache menor, Sherlock se interesó en la conversación, él mismo había notado algo raro en su niña pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras o explicarlo. Sherly levantó la mirada para ver los ojos azules de Merlín, luego volteó a ver a su _Basil_. Sin decir una palabra, Sherly se levantó del comedor, camino hacia su padre, trepo a por el sofá y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, después de eso, regresó corriendo a la cocina para ser atrapada en brazos de su _Basil_ , a él también le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sherly?—exclamó John confundido, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, Merlín se sonrojo un poco.

—La noche pasada cuando _Basil_ te hace llorar te besa para hacer las paces, ¿verdad? — exclamo la pequeña mirando a su padre, quién tenía la cara roja como un fresco tomate del campo.

—Oh…— exclamo Sherlock en un momento de claridad, —Sherly, estás diciendo que… —comenzó a decir el azabache mayor a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—¡Los vi peleando desnudos!—interrumpió la niña con un tono de angustia, John se sonrojo mucho más, si acaso eso era posible, y Merlín le imitó.

—Me quiero morir…—exclamo por lo bajo John completamente avergonzado.

—Sherly, tu padre y yo no estábamos peleando desnudos, estábamos sosteniendo… —sin embargo Sherlock no pudo continuar con su explicación por que la mano de su hermano menor lo calló justo a tiempo, Merlín lucía en conflicto.

—Princesa, no pasa nada, tus padres están contentos el uno con el otro ahora—dijo Merlín tratando de evitar que el asunto se saliera de control. Sherly se relajó un poco gracias a las palabras de su _tío_.

—Entonces un beso—pidió la pequeña, —un beso hizo que se calmara la pelea cuando estaban desnudos—insistió la niña, John soltó un gran suspiro. El rubio se acercó suavemente hacia ellos, y besó a Sherlock con sentimiento, Merlín miró a otro lado después de un rato. Sherlock devolvió el beso con un poco más de reserva, se sentía intimidado por la presencia de su hermano menor, al final, Sherly también obtuvo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su padre y su _Basil_.

 **FIN**

 **Extra.** Sherly era una niña con el sueño pesado, pero aquella noche sintió una terrible sed, así que decidió levantarse de la cama para ir en búsqueda de su padre, entonces fue cuando escuchó los sonidos de alguien llorando, la niña se preocupo mucho, y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre se encontró con ellos peleando desnudos en la cama, la impresión fue tanta, que Sherly regresó a su cama preocupada, no encontraba razón lógica por la cual sus padres se estuvieran peleando de esa manera, esa preocupación no la dejo dormir y le acompañó hasta el desayuno. **.**

 **White.** John siempre se sentía algo incomodo al estar con Sherlock pero la razón era simple, tenía miedo que su pequeña hija de cuatro años lo descubriera sosteniendo relaciones con su amado, sin embargo, cuando Sherlock se volvía dominante en la cama simplemente se dejaba llevar por el liderazgo del detective.

 **Blue**. Sherlock no era un hombre que se dejara guiar fácilmente por las emociones, sin embargo, desde el día que conoció a John Watson, esa parte de él algunas veces desaparece demasiado pronto. En sus años de exilio, cuando estuvo lejos de Inglaterra, de John, _La mujer_ le dijo que él, el gran detective consultor, sólo sentía atracción por John, y aunque detestaba la idea de darle la razón a ella, era cierto, Sherlock no podía reprimir sus impulsos cuando sus dedos encuentran a John, cuando sus labios saborean la piel de John, y ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la personita que duerme en el mismo sitio.


End file.
